


sweet dreams are made of these

by Recluse



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I guess gen idk I don't know what i'm even doing anymore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recluse/pseuds/Recluse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, 'Makoto can't even believe Haruka opened up so much'. </p><p>[[or or, 'I've been writing a really long makoharu fic and I couldn't take it anymore and ended writing this anyways because I think I'm worded out']]</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet dreams are made of these

Makoto laughs, but by the time Haruka is out of the room, there are tears in his eyes.

It's not as if he didn't know that Haruka cared about him, on the contrary, he knew Haruka cared far more than he looked, but hearing him say it, the shy, unsteady voice, the stiffness, the way Haruka was nervous, all of it makes his heart overflow, and he starts to cry, noiseless, happy weeping.

There isn't a good reason for tears, but Makoto can't help it, his shoulders shake, he hiccups, and then he laughs. His heart is full, fuller than he ever thought it could be.

When Haruka comes back, he looks surprised that Makoto's still awake, turns away.

"You should be asleep." He mumbles, rather stiff.

Makoto is tempted to laugh. Seeing how Haruka is embarrassed over him almost makes him cry again, happy tears, but instead he gets out of his bed, moving towards him.

"Haru-chan."

Haruka still doesn't look at him, stands perfectly still, tense.

"Haru." Makoto says, stepping carefully until he's only an arm's length away, "Thank you."

His shoulders relax, just slightly.

"I'm glad to be by your side, Haru."

He reaches for him, gently puts his hand on his shoulder, slides it across Haruka's back and pulls him into a hug, trying his best not to tremble. Haruka stands stiffly, his shoulders hunch up a little. Makoto knows he's not fond of hugs, but just this once, he thinks, just this once it's okay.

And in the end, Haruka hugs back.

 


End file.
